


Fantasies

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [14]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jake Jensen - Freeform, NSFW, OFC - Freeform, Songfic, The Losers - Freeform, claire (ofc) - Freeform, fantasies, jake jensen x ofc, role play, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: A famous song starts a conversation on what turns Claire and Jake on.  (The introduction of “Pirate Jake”)





	

The shower was running and Claire smiled as she walked in the bedroom.  Jake had gotten back late the night before from his trip and she barely remembered him undressing and sliding in to bed.  He had nuzzled her neck and murmured something before sliding his large hand on a breast, holding on as he passed out almost immediately.

She listened to him singing some random song from the shower and put some clothes on singing with the radio.  She grabbed some fresh sheets and made the bed quickly before opening some windows to let fresh morning air in.

The shower stopped and she looked over to the door, eager to see him.  She wrinkled her nose, debating going in to say good morning.

A song came on the radio and she smiled and started singing along as she tied curtains back from the windows.

 _I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from your head to your toes_  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

She went to the closet to find some clothes for the day and did a little dance as she sang along with the song, pulling a shirt over her head.  When she looked up, Jake was standing in a towel watching her with an intrigued smile.

“Good morning to you too, bootylicious.”

She scampered over and threw her arms around him, “I would have welcomed you home properly last night but you passed out.”  She said, loving up his face with kisses.

“Ugh, this trip suuuuucked.”  He complained, planting a kiss on her lips.  She ran her hands up his back holding him and made a face.

“You’re still wet!”

“Wanna join me?”

She raised an eyebrow and grinned, “Maybe.”  She teased.  She looked at his shoulder and cringed at the large harsh looking scrape.

“Nice war wound, soldier.”  She ran her finger next to it, softly assessing the damage.

“That is actually from a coconut.”  He watched her expression change and he laughed, “Don’t ask.”

_I wanna get you in the back seat windows up,  
that's the way you like to fuck._

Jake looked over at the radio, “What are you listening to?  Filthy, Claire, just filthy.”  He teased, grabbing her ass.

“Just a song.”  She said innocently.

Jake let her go and headed back to the bathroom, “I’m gonna shave and then I’m taking my girl out for the day.”  He turned and walked backward into the bathroom grinning at her.  “Please let her in when she knocks on the door okay?”

“Hush, you.”  Claire rolled her eyes.  She followed him in the bathroom and watched him lather his face.

 _I wanna, li-li-li-lick you from your head to your toes_  
And I wanna, move from the bed down to the down to the to the floor  
Then I wanna, ahh ahh - you make it so good I don't wanna leave  
But I gotta, kn-kn-kn-know what-what's your fan-ta-ta-sy

The song gave Claire an idea as she sat on the closed toilet, watching him.

“Yessss?”  He looked over with an amused smile, his face a white beard as he reached for his razor.

“So, what do you like?”  She asked curiously.

“What do I like?”  Jake frowned slightly thinking about the question and then grinned, “I like cereal, being obnoxious while I watch my niece’s soccer games, putting your legs on my shoulders and going to tow—“

“No, not like that!”  Claire laughed, “I mean fantasies.”

“Ohhhhhh, okay.  Where did that come from?”  He chuckled, looking at her in the reflection.

“The song made me think of it.  I’m just curious.”  She shrugged.

“Hm.”  He said running the razor down his cheek.  “Tavern wenches.”

“Huh?”  Claire looked up at him.

“Yknow, the busty bar ladies in pirate stories.  They kick ass and probably suck a mean dick.”

“Well wow!”  Claire laughed and watched him stroke the razor down his face again.

“You asked.”  He said smiling, a glint in his eye.

“Tavern wenches.”  Claire repeated to herself, thoughtfully.

“Mmhm.”  He said finishing up his last stroke and rinsing his razor.

“So is it just that or is there a story to it?”

“Well I imagine I’m a pirate who’s been at sea for too long.  I go to a bar where there’s a sweet looking bar maid, who surprisingly looks a lot like you.  She takes me up to a room above the bar, gives me the best BJ ever and then tells me to do whatever I want to her.”

“That’s it?”  Claire asked.

“What do you mean is that it??”  He asked letting out a short laugh, “Tavern wenches have gotten me through many a lonely night!”  He rinsed his face and took off his towel, drying his cheeks.

Claire took in his naked form and her next breath came out ragged.  He’d had a few months of heavy training recently and it was showing.

Jake pretended he didn’t notice her expression as he reached around her to the cabinet, pretending to look for something, knowing his teasing would drive her crazy.

“Soooo, how about you.”  He said backing up, his hands on his hips.

“I… nope.”  She said shaking her head.

“Nothing?”

“Uh uh.”

Jake knelt in front of her and lowered his head to hers.

“Not one thing?”  He asked, his voice low.

“No.”  She blushed.

“I bet I know what it is.”  He got up and headed out of the room to get dressed.  She followed him and perched on the bed.  It was almost as fun watching his dress as it was watching him undress.

“Well I figure you like the strong silent type, that’s me.”

Claire smiled and nodded.

“Okay, and you like smart guys, I’m a techie.”

“Yes.”  She giggled.

“Don’t think I don’t see you looking at the field gear and uniforms on those guys in some movies we watch.

Claire bit back a smile and looked away with a guilty expression.

“You, madam, have a thing for men in uniform!  You want battle action Jake!”  He said triumphantly, jumping on the bed next to her, tackling her.

“Maybe I do and maybe I do.”  She said laughing, her cheeks turning pink.

“Why are you shy about it?  I told you my thing.”  He asked, his head lowering to hers.

“I don’t know, I just am.”  She said, he silenced her quickly with a long kiss, his full lips roaming along hers slowly, teasing her.  “Nobody’s ever done that kind of stuff with me before.”

“Me either.  So what kind of ideas do you have about Battle Action Jake?”

“I don’t know, you’re in your gear and have to protect me and we’re locked in a room together and you just look professional and serious and super hot.  Plus you wear the uniform while we go at it as I’m bent over the—“

“You really thought about it.  Maybe I can get some of my stuff and show you sometime.”  Jake said quickly

Claire let out an involuntary moan under her breath.

“Wow, I better get on that idea soon.  You should see your face right now.”  He said.

“How soon can you get your gear?” She slid her knee up and moved her hand up and along his damp hair.

“Sooner the better.”  He said, his voice low and husky.

She pulled him down forcefully, “Welcome home soldier.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fantasy by Ludacris used in the story is not mine and I take no credit for the song.


End file.
